


This is Love

by QueenDirectioner2



Series: This is Love [1]
Category: Austin Mahone (Musician), Justin Bieber (Musician), Miranda Kerr - Fandom, One Direction (Band), model - Fandom, victoria secret
Genre: Dating, F/M, Fighting, Kidnapping, Runaway, Stripper, Underage - Freeform, victoria secret - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-26
Updated: 2014-05-26
Packaged: 2018-01-26 15:49:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1693877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenDirectioner2/pseuds/QueenDirectioner2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was a quiet night in the town of Wakesville(dosent exist). Jessica Reed was onl18 when she ran away from home. So as her usual night plans, she went to the strip club. That was her only way to make money but she didn't realize that night would change her life forever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Pussy Cat

Jessica's POV: I was walking down the road to Ally Cats (the strip club). I was in sweats and a hoodie with black vans. I had arrived at the strip club when I noticed a lady screaming as two big men pulled her out. I just though whatever. I went back stage to the changing room, where all the girls where. God the place smelled of smoke and alcohol but I got used to it. Pussy Cat was my stage name. 

 

As I dressed into my winter baby outfit I put on my seductive make up. I waked on stage and said " I'm a bad Kitty". All the drunken men went crazy . I grabbed the pole and slid down it making a paw saying "meow". I pulled of my skirt reviling my lace panties. I slowly tilted the edge up and down, when I noticed a guy in sunglasses and a hood clapping and hollering. I decided to hop off stage and give him a lap dance. I sat on his lap and grinded on him. I moved up and down his lap as he put cash in my bra. I wanted to see his eyes cauz he looked my age. I slowly take of the glasses to see the brown, sparkly, and seductive eyes of Justin Bieber. Shocked I put the glasses back on and said " who wants to be my baby?". 

I saw the men wave their arms but I took Justin on stage and he sat on a stool. I the sat on his lap facing him, I grinded and he moaned. I removed my bra exposing me, as the men threw me lots of money. Justin was just starring happily. I kissed him and felt a bulge in his pants. Had he hardened be cauz of me? I let it go and said " meet me backstage". I directed him to LC my body guard he took him backstage. 

I collected my clothes and my money. I did a squat before i left the stage and heard a holler. I had made $530 bucks. Wow all that cash from one job. I put my sweats on but changed into my white pair of sweats and a white pair of vans. I met Justin backstage. He looked very sexy. He had a black leather jacket with a purple hoodie under it hiding his face. He had black jeans on hanging near his knees. His hair was up and looked hot. I walked over and said "aren't u kinda young to be here?". He laughed at me and said "first of all I'm 18 and second of all I could ask the same question?". I smirked and said "Well trying to Malle some money and I think ur cute thats why I gave u a lap dance". I said blushing a bit. He looked happy and said "wanna come to my place maybe get to no each other a bit better?". Knowing I had no where to sleep I accepted his offer. I hopped in his Black Rang Rover and we drove to what looked like the worlds biggest mansion.


	2. Mansion Sweet Mansion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jessica (Miranda Kerr) goes home with justin for the night, instead of sleeping on the street side. She gets to expirience something she has never ever had before.

Jessica's POV: the mansion was huge I had never seen anything like it it was white and brown. There was a pool in the back and a huge lawn in the front. Justin and I walked to his room. His mom was out of town for the week so he was home alone. I Jessica Reed, was in a mansion with Justin Bieber, alone. Justin told me about touring and his family. I told him about me, well all except why I left home. He asked about my parent wen my eyes got watery. 

I could see confusion in his eyes. I was explaining wat happened when he pressed his lips against mine. I don't know why but I kissed back. He pulled my waist closer to him and I gott knee to knee with him. He licked my lip asking for entrance so I opened my mouth and he slid it in. I pulled away to get air and so did he. Then we went back at it. This time he picked me up, my legs wrapped around his waist, his hand under my bum for support. He carried me then I felt my back up against a wall. He started kissing my collar bone, very softly. That was my weak spot my head went back and I moaned his name. I felt him slide his had up my shirt onto my bra strap. Was he trying to get in my pants on the first night? We had just me and he was already trying to unhook my bra? I pulled away and said " justin, no". He kept at it wen I realized my bra was on the floor. I yelled "Justin stop, stop, not on the first night." he let me down and he looked expressionless. He went on the bed and but his hands on his face.

Justin's POV: "Justin no." Jessica said. I didn't know what happened but I couldn't stop. Her soft lips pressed on mine, her warm body touching my chest. I unhooked her bra. What was I doing? I wanted her. I let it fall to the ground. "Justin STOP!!" she shouted. I let her down and felt my eyes burn. I sat on the bed and put my hands on my face. I almost forced her to do it. I felt horrible. She would never trust me again. "I'm so sorry Jessica, I am sooo sorry." she put her hand on my back and rubbed my back.

Jessica's POV: He seemed upset. I put my hand on his back. I said " Justin its ok but when I'm ready we will ok?". He seemed to understand. To cheer both of us up and get our minds off thing, we decided to get ice cream! Of course, Justin Bieber being one of the biggest celebrities ever, it wouldn't work. I decided to pick up 2 tubs of ice cream. Oreo ice cream for me and Vanilla bean for Justin. We say on the couch with our ice cream and as soon as we popped off the lid, we dug in! It was wonderful. It started to rain really hard outside, realizing we were stuck inside, we decided to watch a movie. Justin picked out Twilight: New Moon. We watched it together when I suddenly realized Justin pull me closer to him. I rested my head on his neck. He seemed really cold. I decided to go get us a nice fur blanket. We lay there snuggled up. I screeched as Bella Swan plummeted into the ocean. Justin looked at me and said " Don't worry she won't die". He rubbed my back at continued watching. I tweeted: snuggling with @justinbieber on this rainy day. I got a bunch of tweets saying: stay away. U don't deserve him. U bitch. Ur a slut stay away from my husband. What had I done to deserve this. The last one got me. "U whore get away from Justin and go die in a hole. I'll dig it for ya, u dirty ass slut". I felt a burning hot tear stroll down my face. Follwed by several more. Justin asked what happened, but I dropped my iPhone on the couch and ran into the bathroom. How could someone hate me sooo much?


	3. It WILL get better

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Justin realizez he may have something going on for this new girl. Why she makes him feel this way? he can't really understand it.

Jessica got up and ran to the bathroom. I could see tears streaming down her face. She had dropped her phone so, I decided to see what happened. I had a look of pure disgust on my face as I read the horrible tweets from my fans. I know they loved me but hating the girl I loved wasn't gonna make me love you anymore. Wait a second. Did I just say I loved Jessica? Huh? I decided to drop the though as I heard horrible sounds coming from the bathroom. I knocked on the door. No answer. I said I'm coming in before opening the door. Her eyes were red and puffy. She looked at me in horror. I decided she needed a bath or shower. Freshen up and think about what was on her mind. I didn't know about her but I always thought the shower was the best place to think. I ran the water and ran to my room. I grabbed a set of pjs for her. They were girl one but only cause my ex gf left them here. I put those and a towel in the bathroom. I walked out and she started bathing. I sat on the couch. A few minutes later, Jessica came out in the hottest pjs ever. I was a lace dress with sik linded on the inside. It fit her very well. "Justin I hope you don't mind me asking but, may I stay with u tonigh?". Jessica said shyly. I said yes and I decided we should go to sleep considering it was 12:00 am. We got in bed and Jessica slowly drifted asleep. Her head lay rested on my neck. I held her and I whispered " I love you". Right before closing my eyes and sleeping.

Jessica's POV: Did I just hear Justin say he loves me? Was I dreaming or maybe he was on the phone. He couldn't love me, Im just a normal girl. Ok fuck normal. I'm a girl, maybe he loves me because I'm a stripper. Well I kinda liked him. So I'll just keep thinking he loves me for me. I decided to make him breakfast, since I was staying in his house. I was a great cook since I made breakfast for myself everyday. I made pancakes 6 with chocolate chips and 6 with blueberries. I made scrambled eggs. I baked cinnamon rolls, I fried bacon, and I squeezed fresh orange juice. After it was all set on the table, Justin walked out of his room. His hair was all messy, he only had basketball shorts on, and he still hadn't brushed his teeth. " do I smell bacon?", Justin said his eyes widening. " Justin brush your teeth first". He waddled to the bathroom, and I heard him brushing his teeth. I decided to run to my room real quick and put on an outfit I ordered online. Ithead a floral print bralet that showed my pierced belly button. I wore jean shorts and let my long dirty blonde hair down. I wanted to look nice while eating breakfast with Justin. He walked out and immediately noticed my outfit. "Wow! Jess you look beautiful"! I turned a lite shade of red. Justin sat down and I gave him breakfast the way I was taught. Serve thLe men. I gave him 2 of each kind of pancake, half of the eggs, 6 strips of bacon, and a whole glass of orange juice. " thanks Jessica, but aren't you gonna eat?" Justin asked. "I'll take some juice, but the strip club owner said no weight gain, we must me 113 or under." I told him. His face froze and then he said " Fuck ur manager, here". He gave me 4 pancakes, 6 bacon strips, 5 cinnamon rolls, and a glass of juice. "That's how real women eat". He was so sweet. "and I'm having u quit the job at that strip club, girls like you don't deserve to be exposed like that". Did he just say I should quit my job? " how do I pay my bills, how do I afford food, where will I live?" if I quit my job I'm back on the streets.

Justin's POV: I forgot that Jessica had no place to live. Well I was gonna let her live with me. "Jessica you are more than welcome to stay with me"! Her expression went blank. "Justin that's very sweet, but I can't , your so busy and I can't live of your money." is that wat she was worrying about? "Jessica its not a problem. Ur living with me and that final. I told her and she said ok. She gave me the biggest hug and it was amazing. I couldnt let her continue working at a strip club. I knew I would have to buy her some more clothes but that wasn't a problem. I decided to take her to the mall. Once she finished breakfast, we got in the car and headed to the mall. I wore a blue beanie, black sweatpants and a blue sweatshirt. I put on my sunglasses and pulled the hood on. I couldn't risk being seen by my fans. I walked into Hollister and she went ad picked many things. I sat next to her changing room, waiting to see her outfit. She came out in a sparkly crop top a d a pair of pink shorts. "it looks good on you", I said noticing her blush. I loved that I could make her blush. After she bought 10 outfits and some accessories, we went to the next store. We walked in Victoria Secret, but I get really weird being there. She forced me to stay in her dressing room while she bought lingerie. She tried on different ones and she said she won't get it unless I liked it. After she bought those, she saw her strip club manager. "Jessica you better get ur ass back to that club, I'm loosing customer", he shouted. "Shut the fuck up, you asshole, she's done working for you", I said as he tried to grab her arm. He punched me on the noes and grabbed Jessica. I swung I punch and hit him in the stomach. What he did next shocked me. He started beating Jessica. He kicked her in the stomach and he stomped on her hand. She screamed. Nobody could hear us cauz we were in the parking lot. I ran and punched the man in the face , he took out a knife and cut me in the leg. I screamed so loud that the mall security heard me. As he chased after the man I carried Jessica to the car. I didn't need this incident in the tabloids. We drove home with everything that was going on, Jessica still had the clothes I bought her. Once we got home, I lied her on the couch. She had blood all over her face, her hand looked smoothed, her nose wasn't in the right place, and her leg looked out of place. I removed her clothes and got her into shorts and a tank top. I had to put her nose in place. She screamed and then she went cold. She blacked out. I quickly wrapped her hand with a long bandage. I did the same to her leg. I got a warm towel and wiped the blood off her face, then I realized it wasn't her blood dripping on the carpet it was mine. I took a needle and string and pulled it in and out through my skin. I screamed so loud. It was so painful. I was halfway done when I screamed again, this time tears streamed down my face. I took the last ditch and put it in my leg. I screamed so loud my neighbor knocked on the door. When I didn't answer he left. I wrapped a gauze around my leg and put a bandage over the stitched area. I limped to the laundry room and got the 2 sets of crutches my mom used when her and my dad got in an accident. I cleaned the blood of the floor and sat on the couch next to Jess. She was still unconscious until she suddenly woke up. She was very confused.

 

Jessica's POV: I woke up to find my leg burning and my hand stinging. My nose was really hurting. 

I noticed my leg wrapped up. I saw Justin. "Ju Justin what ha happened, I I'm I'm so much pa pain". I stuttered. Justin looked at me with his eyes wet. " Jess ur manager found out u quit and he beat you. He broke your leg, and nose. I taught back but he stabbed me in the leg. I fixed and wrapped us all up. Your ok now." he said. He handed me crutches but I put them on the ground. I felt horrible. I kissed him on the lips. This boy just saved my life. " I owe you". I whispered in his ear. " no you don't, it's ok". He said. I now knew I loved him. As I tried standing and ended up falling on the couch, he let out tears. He felt horrible so we cuddled on the couch. I loved this boy and I knew it.


End file.
